A dragon girl in wonderland
by pennameabc
Summary: Kate is a part dragon part human that got that way by being messed with her DNA by her dad.Now living with her 'Grandpa' she has too live with the roleholders will she find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Pen:Hi's to ya,As you can see this is  
>a new story about a girl betrade by<br>her dad to be turned into a freak.  
><strong>**On with the story and Vivi the  
>disclaimer please.<strong>

**Vivi:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p><em>"Father were are we going"<em>

_I looked up with my big nine  
>year old eyes to look at my<br>father._

_"Somewere fun sweety somewere  
>fun"<em>

_We entered his lab were he spend  
>most of his time working.I've never been<br>__in his lab before it was really scary.  
>There were caged animals everywere<br>and trays full of shots with weird colored  
>liqiud in them.<br>Father picked me up and put me  
>on a table and grab a shot with red stuff in<br>it_

_"F-F-Father what are you doing"_

_I asked timidly._

_"Don't worry sweety it's not  
>going to hurt a bit"<em>

_Then he grab my arm and injected the weird  
>liqiud in my arm.<em>

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"_

_It felt like someone cut open two  
>slips in my back and then poured acid<br>on it._

_"So it DOES work"_

_Father said with eyes full of exictment._

_"Father whats going on"_

_Father just laughed and grab a mirror  
>that came from nowhere I was<br>truly horrorable.I had dragon wings.  
>Before father could react I run out the door.<br>_

_End of dream_

*Gasp*

I woke up with a jump.  
>I had the same dream over<br>and over for the past week.I  
>looked around no one was there<br>so I jumped for the tree I decided  
>to sleep in last night.I pop't my<br>sore muscles and unfurled my  
>wings it had been<br>7 years since  
>that happened I was 16 now.I<br>reached in my backpack and pulled  
>out my locket my mom use to wear<br>before she died.

"Oh mom,If alonely you were here"

The locket was a little red rose with  
>a black chain.I put it on I always<br>take it off at night so no animal  
>see's it and decides to take it.<p>

I made my wings go back in and  
>start some time<br>I stoped to take a brake under  
>a weeping willow.<p>

All of the sudden I grew very tired.

"I'll take a little nap"

I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:So did you like's it<strong>

**Blood:No it suck**

**Kate:Hey *Hits him in the head**

**Pen:Well any way please click the  
>button that says 'review' pretty<br>please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pen:Oh** dearest readers I'm  
>glad to say that my drum<br>teacher is going to have a  
>baby!<strong>

**Blood:I don't give a d******

**Pen:Well I don't give a d****  
>about you a**hole<strong>

**Vivi:*Trying to cover up the  
>curse battle* Pen does not<br>own hnkna...**

* * *

><p>"Kate my dear your supose to<br>follow me"

_What_

I opened eyes to find  
>a white rabbit standing<br>in front of a  
>waist coat and watch.<p>

"No I will not follow"

"Oh I guess will have to do  
>this the hard way"<p>

Then there was a bright  
>light and standing in<br>front of me was a man  
>with the same outfit the<br>rabbit was wearing with  
>BUNNY EARS!<p>

He picked me up started  
>running.<p>

"Hey put me down or I rip  
>your ears off!<p>

My claws were already coming  
>out.<p>

"Oh my dear please calm down  
>we'll be there shortly"<p>

"WHERE IS THIS WE'RE GOING TO  
>YOU DUMB***"<p>

"My dear that is no way for  
>a lady to talk and we're already<br>here"

I looked and saw a big black  
>hole.<em>Oh crap!.<em>I thought.

Then we jumped down the hole

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Its ok dearest we are almost  
>there"<p>

Thats the last thing I heard  
>before I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Soooooooooooo,What you<br>think please review PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pen:If you want to see  
>my oc's info go to my wall.<strong>

**Kate:Yeah are forgetful little  
>writer forgot to say what I look<br>like so if you want to know what  
>I look like go to Pen's wall!<strong>

**Pierce:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Kate I'm going to have to leave  
>or the queen will have my head"<p>

I felt something put in my hand and  
>the sound of walking away.<p>

I opened my eyes just to see the last  
>glance of the bunny guy walking away.<p>

I tried too get up but I couldn't for some  
>reason.I looked in my hand to see a veil<br>of blue liquid with a heart top on it.

"What the heck is this" I said.

Well I was not going to drink this crap  
>it might be prisoned.<p>

I looked around I was in small  
>clearing in the woods.<p>

*Rustle Rustle*

_What was that_

I heard running

"Don't eat me chu"

A guy came running past me and  
>triped over my legs.<p>

"Owww"

"Yo rat walk muc-Woah  
>what do we have here"<p>

Another guy came up wearing  
>a pink boa,Sleveless black shirt and<br>black shorts with gold chains  
>and had<br>hot pink hair that grew over one eye  
>and one black triangle under his visable<br>eye and had CAT EARS.

"Save me chu"

The guy that triped over me earlier  
>huged me like the world was ending.<p>

"Please get off"

"Hey you heard the lady get off her"

The guy got off me. (I don't know how to  
>to decersibe pierce's clothes so I'm not<br>we all know what they look like)

And he had MOUSE EARS!

"Why don't you get u-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence cuz  
>I started screaming in pain.I<br>felt like someone stabed me all  
>over.<p>

I droped the veil and went in  
>a fetal postion.I heard two<br>gasp.I looked at my hands  
>they were <span>SEE THROUGH<span>.

"Hey you gotta drink this ok"

The guy with cat ears lifted  
>the veil and opened it up and<br>put it to my mouth.I opened my  
>mouth and let the stuff flow in.<p>

I felt instally better.

"There that wasn't that bad was it"

I looked at my hands they were  
>normal again.<p>

"Are you ok chu"

I looked up at the two men and said

"Yeah,Now can you tell me where  
>I am"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:So please review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Pen:I love the rain!**

**Kate:Why?**

**Pen:Helps me think and sleep!**

**Boris:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>"Your in wonderland"<p>

"DO WHAT"

"Your eyes are like Grey-cun's  
>chu"<p>

"Their're not"

I covered eyes with my hands.  
>Then one of them took hold of<br>my hands and uncovered them.

"What you don't like them chu"

"Hey I like them"

I looked at the cat dude.

"Really?"

"Of course they are also the  
>same color as mine too and<br>my names Boris"

"And mines Pierce chu"

"My name is Kate"

I normally didn't tell people my  
>name but they seemed like good<br>people.

"So how you get here Kate?"

"Oh don't get me started"

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:So how is it?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Pen:I swear grey is like  
>Hellboy they both like cats!<strong>

**Grey:I don't have horns...**

**Pen:Personally wise Grey personally wise**

**Nightmare:*Pops out from the floorboards*  
>Pen does not hnkna<strong>

**Pen:Nightmare...HOW IN WORLDS NAME DID  
>YOU GET IN MY FLOOR!<strong>

**Nightmare:I was hiding from Grey**

**Pen:Well you DON'T have to hide in my floor  
>I change in here<strong>

* * *

><p>I told them that some bunny dude<br>kidnaped me.

"Um Kate..."

"Yes"

"Are you part animal?"

"N-N-No"

"But you smell different"

The Boris sniffed the air (Pierce  
>was scared off by Boris when I was<br>telling my story on how I got here)

"You ARE part animal Kate you smell  
>reptilen"<p>

*Sigh*

"I guess I can't hide it can I"

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Sorry for the short chapter now please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Pen:I haven't taken my medcine today!**

**Nightmare:You take medcine?**

**Pen:Yes,I has ADD!**

**Grey:Ohhhh Pen *Holds up pill bottle***

**Pen:HIDE ME *Hides behind Nightmare***

**Grey:I don't think he's going to help much**

**Nightmare:Hey! *Pats my head***

* * *

><p>I unfurled my wings,my fangs and claws came out too.<p>

"Not very pretty is it"

"How did this happen?"

What most people would run  
>and cry bloody murder<p>

"M-M-My f-f-father"

Then a tear slide down my cheek.

"Hey don't cry I've shouldn't have asked something so personally"

"No it's ok it's naturul to ask that when you see someone like this"

"Your not a freak if thats what your saying"

_What,_I looked up at him his face it was serious.  
>Then it changed to a smile.<p>

"How bout you come with me to get you some clothes"

Then I looked down at myself a ripped up gray tank top and ripped up jeans shorts that showed all the cuts on my legs.

"Ok"

"Great"

Then he grabed my hand and started running

"Wait"

Then he stoped and turned to look at me.

"Something wrong?"

"Just give me a minete"

Then my claw,fang and wings went back in.

"Ok now I'm ready"

Then he smiled and grabed my hand again then started running again with me trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:THANKS YOU'S XXXPUREROSEXXX For helping me with this chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Pen:*Making some hot chocolate and huming 'Painting flowers by All time low'*******

**Nightmare:*In the corner of the kithen covered with blankets* Is it ready yet?**

**Pen:No just a minete...Ok its ready**

**Nightmare:*Jumps up and grabs the mug out of Pens hand***

* * *

><p>"Boris how much longer?"<p>

"Not much but since your complaining..."

Then he picked up me and put me on his shoulder.

"Hey put me down"

I started hitting his back.

"Hey if you didn't complain I wouldn't be doing this"

"I wasn't complaining now put-me-down!

Then I guess Boris got the message and put me down.

"Hey there it is"

Out of the tree line I saw people walking and  
>talking and I heard screaming.I was terrified I didn't like<br>crowds and plus my tank top showed the two scars  
>on my back where my wings come out.<p>

"B-B-Boris"

"Yeah"

"I'm scared of crowds and my shirt shows my two scars"

"Don't worry I know tons of places we can sneak around"

"Thats great"

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:I know sucky ending...But please review it will make my day<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Pen:I don't own hnkna I've been forgeting to say that sorry T-T**

**Kate:Don't worry ^^'**

**Pen:Any way on with the sorry**

* * *

><p>We mannaged to get to his room without anyone seeing<br>us.

"I'm going to get Gowland want to come"

"No"

"Ok I'll be back in a minete"

Then he went out the door  
>a couple of minetes I heard footsteps.<p>

Then the door opened.

"Thats her"

A man came in with  
>looked about 20 (Don't know how to<br>deseribe Gowlands clothes we know  
>what they look like)<p>

"A new foriner eh well my name is Gowland"

"Hi mys Kate"

"Well your're going to have to stay here for the night  
>till we get a room set up"<p>

"You don't have to do that"

"Its my pleasure to do so"

"Ok"

"Hey Kate lets go get you some of those clothes I promised"

I looked at Boris and smiled.

"Ok"

Then he took my hand and lead me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Another chapter done please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Pen:WAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S SO SAD**

**Kate:Pen whats wrong?**

**Pen:The movie *sniff***

**Kate:Old yeller...**

**Pen:Yes *sniff* it has the suckess ending ever *sniff***

**Gray:*Walks into room* W-W-Why is Pen crying?**

**Kate:She was watching old yeller**

**Pen:No go away I refuse to cry in front of a man!**

* * *

><p>"Boris"<p>

We were in the females courters of the building.

"Yeah"

"You know I don't like dress's right"

"Well most girls around wear dress's"

"Look I'll just borrrow a t-shirt how bout that"

"If you say so"

We turned around and then I realized he  
>was still holding my hand.<p>

"Boris you can let go of my hand now"

"S-S-Sorry"

He let go of my hand and we started down  
>the hallway.<p>

"Where are we going"

"The store"

"Can I stay here then..."

"Why"

"I don't want people looking at me"

"Don't wo-"

"HELP ME CHU"

Then Pierce tackled me.

"Pierce are you crazy"

"Gowlands playing music"

"OH GOD"

Boris yelled

Then Pierce scrambled off me and picked  
>me up and started to run.<p>

"Pierce what are you doing"

I heard Boris yell in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:What *sniff* do you think?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Pen:I don't own hnkna and I love vocaloid!**

**Black:What the h*** is that?**

**Pen:I don't know how to explain it...**

* * *

><p>"Pierce where are you taking me"<p>

"Sorry chu"

Then I noticed the leaves were orange  
>and red not green.<p>

"What you got there Pierce"

I turned my head and and saw a guy wearing  
>black pants,Black jacket and purple scraf<br>he also had bunny ears.

"Meet Kate an foriner Elliot-chu"

"Well I would like too see her face not her backside"

I blushed and Pierce put me down.

"Nice to meet you Kate my names Elliot"

"Well nice to Elliot"

I held out my hand and he shook it .

"So Pierce what does bring you here"

"We were running from Gowlands music..."

"Well I'm sure Blood would like to meet Kate"

Then he grab my hand and lead me into the mansion

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Pen:Man people really like this story...**

**Fred (The voice in my head):Well I think it sucks**

**Pen:FRED WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INSULTING ME**

**Fred:You know your yelling at your self right...**

**Pen:Shut-up-Fred and I don't own hnkna**

* * *

><p>He lead me into a garden with roses every where.<p>

"Elliot who is that young miss"

I looked.  
>There was a man with deep black hair<br>white jacket and pants and a hat that had roses and  
>cards in it.<p>

"This is Kate the new foreiner"

The man walked over to us and took my  
>hand and kissed it.<p>

"Nice to you meet Miss Kate"

"N-N-Nice to meet you ..."

"Blood my name is Blood"

"Well nice to meet you Blood"

"Would you like some tea"

"Sure"

He lead us to a long table with all kind of food on it.

"Elliot go finish the paperwork"

"Yes Blood..."

Elliot looked sad to leave but he did any way.I  
>watched him walk into the mansion.<p>

"Might I say you have a very unusaul hair color"

I snapped my head back at him.

"T-T-Thank you"

"Is it natural?"

"Yes and I would like it if you stop asking questions"

"What if I don't want too"

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:OOOOOOHHHHHH A cliffhanger! and please review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Pen:I's got stories up for making go's to my wall!**

**Kate:Yeah some of them are great ideas**

**Dee&Dum:Pen does not own hnkna**

**Pen:Come on you know you want to make a story**

* * *

><p>"Boss why was our pay cut?"<p>

Blood looked behind me.

"Because you both keep slacking off"

I was SAVED! I looked behind me.  
>There were two kids one in red and the<br>other in blue.

"Boss...Who's that"

They said together.

"Shes a foreiner"

Their eyes widened then they yelled

"A new Onee-san"

Then they bear hugged me which made me  
>fall out of my chair on my stomach.<p>

I heard silence for the twins who were  
>still hugging me.<p>

"Miss Kate ...How did you get those scars"

"Onee-san looks like she had wings then cut them off"

I freaked out and pushed the twins off.

"I NEVER HAD WINGS NEVER!"

Then I ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:What do you think?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Pen:HAHAHA!**

**Black:What the h*** you laughing at?**

**Pen:The reviews on this story one of them is funny!**

**Boris:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>I was running so fast I didn't<br>know where I was going.

"Hey who are yo-"

Then I ran into something hard

"Owww"

I fell to the ground.

"Are you ok"

I looked up.I saw a guy with  
>brown hair and red eyes,A red trench<br>coat and black pants and boots with a  
>sword at his hip.<p>

"Y-Y-Yes"

"The names Ace whats yours?"

"K-K-Kate"

"Are you the new foreiner"

"Yes"

Then he smiled and I mean a big smile.  
>Then all the sudden in was dark.<p>

"What the heck"

"Time is unpredictable here"

I looked back at him.

"Your going to have to camp with me"

"W-W-Why?"

"It's dangerous at night here"

Then he put out his hand and I took it.  
>Then all of the sudden there was a tent.<p>

"How did-"

"Do you really want to know"

Then I severed it started to get really cold.I  
>was part cold blooded after all.<p>

"Hey your're severing"

Then I felt a coat on my shoulders.

"T-T-Thank you"

I said through my chattering teeth

"Lets get in the tent its getting cold"

"Kay"

Then he opened the tent for me and I went  
>in.I was still cold.I sat down.<p>

"Can I listen to your heartbeat"

"Wha-"

Before I could answer I was tackled  
>to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:What do you think?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Pen:Hello!**

**Blood:Shut up!**

**Pen:Never!**

**Blood:Go to h*****

**Pen:Can I visit you there?**

**Blood:*Sigh* Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>"Get off me"<p>

He had put his hands on my wrists  
>so I couldn't push him off.<p>

"All I want is to listen to your heartbeat"

He said with his head on my crest.

"Mine is no different to yours"

He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Oh but there is a difference"

Then Ace rolled over now I was on top  
>of him and then he<br>pressed my head on his crest.  
>I heard ticking.<p>

"What the-"

"People here have clocks as hearts"

I looked up at him then he smiled.

"Your not severing anymore"

He was very warm so  
>his body heat warmed me up.<br>When I got off him I got cold again  
>and I guessed Ace noticed he grabed a<br>thick blanket and put it over me but I was  
>still cold.<p>

"You get cold easy"

He smiled  
>and got under the blanket with me.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you up"

Ace started rubbing my arms and back.  
>Then he touched my scars.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:I can't decide if it's a sucky ending or<br>cliffhanger so you decide!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pen:Hey's!**

**Kate:What?**

**Pen:Do you like zerbra's?**

**Kate:Why do you ask?**

**Pen:Cuz just answer the question**

**Kate:I don't know their ok...I guess**

**Pierce:Pen-chu does not hnkna**

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's pov<strong>

I fliped Kate over were her back  
>was facing me.<p>

"Man Kate howed you get these's?"

They looked like they had something under  
>them.<p>

"Um I-I-I got attack by a bear w-w-when I-I was little"

I could tell she was lying but I decided to play along.

"Thats cool"

"H-H-Hows t-that c-c-cool"

I flipped her back over she had tears running  
>down her face.<p>

"Why are you crying?"

"It hurts real bad when someone touchs it"

"Go to sleep"

But I didn't have to say that  
>twice she was already asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Whats do you's think?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Pen:Does someone what to make a story?**

**Blood:No**

**Pen:Wasn't talking to you I was asking if  
>the reader wanted to take a idea of mine<br>you want to make story go to my wall!;3**

**Ace:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>Dream realm<p>

"Where am I?"

I was in a what looked like a  
>colorful cloud.<p>

"Well its not a cloud your in"

I turned around there was a guy  
>with a eyepatch and was <strong>FLOATING<strong>

"WHO THE H*** ARE YOU?"

"Nightmare is my name and I know your secret"

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

He floated down to my eye level and whispered in my ear.

"That your're part dragon"

My eyes widened with pure fear.

"_Is he going to tell anyone"_

_"Is he going to ship me off to a lab"_

_"What if I get turned into a lab rat"_

Those's were the thought's I was thinking.

"I'm not going to tell no one"

"Thank you"

"But your're going to have to some time or another"

"I know..."

"It's time for you to wake up"

"Bye Nightmare"

"Bye Kate"

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Yes I know its short stay with me I'll try to make the chapters longer<strong>

**Gray:Aren't you suposted to be in school today?**

**Pen:Yes but I missed the bus**

**Gray:Why?**

**Pen:A cat and anyway PLEASE go to my wall and take a idea (PM me about it if you want to make one)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gray:How did a cat make you miss the the bus?**

**Pen:It was cute and furry!**

**Gray:*Sigh* Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>I woke up with Ace's face staring at me.<br>Then he grabed a piece of my blue/white hair  
>and sniffed it.<p>

"What are you doing?"

I asked.

"You look nothing like her..."

"Like who?"

Then he snaped back to reality.

"Oh nothing"

I sat up and said

"Ace tell me"

"Hey we should get going"

I knew he was trying to change the subject but I knew I couldn't get out of him so I went along.

"Yeah guess your right"

We got up and went out of the tent and then Ace did his 'Make the tent disappear' trick and went on our way.

"I need to get back to the amusment park do you know where it is?"

Ace stopped and thought a moment and then said

"I think its that way"

Then he pointed the way we just came from.

"Ace,We just came from that way"

"Oh,Then we're lost then"

I swear I had the 'I'm going to kill you' look in my eyes thats when I heard

*Rustle Rustle*

And out of the bushes came guess who.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:I'm ssssssoooooo sorry for another short chapter but I will try to make them longer!<strong>


	18. IMPORTANT NOTE TO READER!

**I has bad/good news.I have realized I have some big shrew up's in the story so I'm going to start over and undo all the mess up' next chapter you see  
>will be chapter 1 not chapter 18~<strong>


	19. News

**Pen:Forgot too tell ya before thats theres going to be changes too.-_-**

**Kate:Why** _are_** you starting over?**

**Pen:Felt like it**

**Kate:And why are you so grumpy?**

**Pen:Time of the month and I don't own hnkna and I also have new ideas on wall.**

* * *

><p><em>"Father,You know how much I don't like coming here right"<em>

_I hated coming too the lab full of caged animals and shots the only reason I liked coming  
>was A l the girl who by what my father told me lives here.<em>

**"Attention all staff A l has escaped"**

_"Oh,Sh*t" Said father._

_Why did she escape?Did they do something bad to her?  
><em>_ A person in a labcoat cameup and he whispered  
>something and whatever he said father didn't like it then looked like he was ok with it.<em>

_"Come on sweety"_

_He grabbed my hand and led me to one of the testing rooms where people already in there  
>and they were smiling these's creepy smiles."Hi darling why don't you take seat right here".<br>One of the lady sciencist patted her hand on a table."O-O-O-k".I climbed up on the table and looked up at them._

_"Good lets get started"_

_Two of 'em grabbed my arms and legs "Hey what are you doing"_

_"All for science sweety"_

_And my father got a shot filled with this red stuff and injected into my leg._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_They let go of me and stepped back to look at me._

_"It worked,It actaully worked"_

_"Its beaufiul"_

_"We did it"_

_I looked at my hands my nails were pointy,I touched my head I had horns,  
>I felt something flap behind me so I turned my head to find out I have dragon wings.<em>

_"W-W-W-What did you do to me?"_

_All of them just smiled and my father stepped up and said "We injected dragon dna into your body sweety"_

_I felt two feeling anger and sadness.  
>Those feeling fought and anger won.I gritted my teeth and something felt<br>real hot in my thoat so I opened my mouth and flames came out and burned all the  
>sciencist including my father.<em>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"<p>

I woke up from the nightmare it always ended there.

"Are you ok sweetheart"

Grandpa walked in.  
>He's not my actual grandfather he took me in when he found me<br>on the side of the road heading back from his wifes funeral.

"Yes grandpa I just had that bad memory again as a dream"

"Ok sweetheart,Well it's 7:00 in the morning time for a story"

He already knew that I was 'different'.I have weird eyes they look like a cats and  
>I my hair is weird to it's white with blue streaks.<p>

He knew about the secret that I was part dragon.I got up in my usaul pj's  
>a black and red striped tanktop and black shorts with a red ribbon at the top.<p>

"Lets go!"

I personally LOVE storytime grandpa always believed in  
>starting the day with a good book.<p>

This time we're reading Harry Potter.

We walked down the hall to the living room.  
>We lived in a big two story house I called it the mansion cuz<br>it was so big.

We entered the living room and grandpa walked over to the armchair  
>and sat down "Start the fire please sweetheart"<p>

"Yes grandpa"

I walked over to the fireplace and breath out fire that started the fire.

"Thank you sweetheart"

I walked up to grandpa and sat in front of him on the floor."Start the story grandpa"

"Yes,yes sweetheart but after the chapter I have some news I have to tell you"

"Ok"

As he read the chapter I was wondering what he had to tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:I's has news for you too instead of the classiac falling down the hole I'm <strong>

**Kate:Let me guess grandpa has chosen people that I can m-**

**Pen:*Slap's hand over Kates mouth*Don't ruin the surpise ok**

**Kate:Fine**


	20. What do you mean by 'Them'

**Pen:I changed the plot ...Again**

**Kate:Why?**

**Pen:Found this plot alot easier and more fun to write**

**Kate:Ok ...Well Pen does not own Hnkna**

**Pen:Oh forgot's to tell's you,There are's going to be bio's at the end of chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Ok sweetheart,Thats the end of chapter three"<p>

"Ok,Know whats this news you have to tell me grandpa"

He smiled his 'I knew you were going to ask that' smile.

"Come here and sit in my lap sweetheart"

"Yes grandpa"

I got up and walked a few steps and sat on his good knee (You'll find out later)

"Well sweetheart,You know my twin bother Gowland"

"Yes,He's the one who sucks at playing the violen and owns that amusment park"

"Hehe,Thats the one sweetheart well his park went out of bussiness and he has no place to go"

I knew what was about to happen.  
>He's going to live here its not like I don't like him its just<br>(1).He SUCKS at playing the violen and doesn't realize (2).Is the nickname he gave me.

"So he's going to live here for a why'll ok sweetheart"

"Why can't he go to aunt Debbie's and live there"

"Well,She doesn't have room in her house"

"She has four rooms in her house and theres only one of him...Hopefuly"

"Wellllll You see sweetheart he well sorta did like I did when I found you he took them under his wing"

"Wait what do you mean 'them'"

"Welllll its a long story sweetheart"

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Sorry for short chapter and anyway heres some bio's~<strong>

**Name:Kate**

**Blood type:?**

**Hair color:White with blue streaks**

**Eye color:Looks like a cats**

**Info:Got turned part dragon at the age of 8.  
>Her 'grandpa' took her in when he<br>found her in a ditch on the side of the road in the rain.  
>Loves story time and<br>is very protective of her 'grandpa'.Likes cooking for her grandpa.  
>Has a pet rat thats lives in the<br>library and she can talk to animals and NEVER call Kate sweety she'll burst into tears.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:Jeff Gowland (Also know as grandpa)<strong>

**Blood type:O**

**Hair color:Grey(Used to be red)**

**Eye color:Green**

**Info:Took in Kate when he was heading back home from his wifes funeal.  
>Always calls Kate sweetheart.<br>Has a big garden full of roses and dazies (Kates favorite flower).See Kate as his daughter.  
>Had surgery on his right knee cuz ...Make up reason later.<strong>


	21. The coming of chaos

Pen:Yes,Chaos** is coming that the name of the chapter.**

**Kate:Oh god**

**Pen:I just like to torcher you Kate XD**

**Kate:*Sigh* Pen you have mental probelms and you don't own hnkna**

**Pen:Wish I did...Gowland would have killed Blood if I did**

**Gowland:Yay!**

* * *

><p>"HE WHAT!"<p>

I yelled as I shot up from grandpa's lap.

"Yes,I know its alot too take in sweetheart"

"So let me get this staight,He took in what like 15 kids"

"Yes sweetheart"

"Grandpa,I'm worried"

I sat back in his lap "What if they find out my secret"

"Oh,Forgot to tell you they're just like you"

It felt like someone had just slaped me in the face.

"You mean they're part dragon"

"No,no,They're 'different' but some are part animal"

"Oh,Well its nice to know that I'm not the only one"

I cracked a smile,But I didn't like that many people coming to live here.  
>grandpa frowned.<p>

"I know this is hard sweetheart,But you've got to learn too trust people"

I know he's right,I don't trust new people.  
>One time a plumer dude came too<br>fix the plumming and when I saw him I freaked out and started crying.

"I know grandpa,I'll try" He smiled and said

"Lets clean up the house a little because they're coming today"

"Ok"

I got off his lap and helped him up "Ohh,Thank you sweetheart" "Your welcome"

I went to my room and he went to his to get dressed.I got out my cleaning jeans,  
>They had holes everywhere and my favorite shirt,My v-neck black t-shirt.<p>

I went out the hall way too meet grandpa "Ready sweetheart" "Yep,I'll start in the library"

"Sounds like a plan sweetheart,And I'll start in the kithen ok"

"Ok"

He walked off,He was pretty fast for his age of 78.I unfurled my black wings,  
>The halls were so big there was room for them.I flew off to the library and was greeted by my pet rat,<br>Pete."Hi Pete"

"_Hi Kate,I heard Mary and some others were coming to live here"_

"So you heard'

_"Yeah"_

Pete always called Unkle Gowland Mary cuz thats his first name.

"Want to help me clean up the library"

_"Sure,I'm in a good mood"_

"Great,Lets get started"

**xxx**

_"Heres the last one"_

Pete pushed the last book to its place (He's a strong rat).

After hours of going though shelves,Looking for stray books we were finished.

"Yes,We're finally finished,I'm going to go meet grandpa in the kithen,Want to come"

_"Sure,I want some cheese"_

Pete jumped on my shoulder and we made our way to the kithen.  
>When we got there I saw grandpa cooking<br>over the oven."Hi grandpa,Me and Pete are done with the library"

Grandpa turned around and smiled "Oh,hi Pete want some cheese"

Pete then jumped off my shoulder and run up to grandpa and he hand him  
>some cheese.<em>"Thanks" <em>"Pete says thanks"

"Your welcome Pete"

Then we hear a car pull up.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:*Mutters in sleep*Review and I am crazy<strong>


	22. The introduction

**Pen:Summa is here! yay TT^TT**

**Blood:You seem happy**

**Pen:Oh yes I am, I'm going to grandparents!**

**Gray:You sure do love your grandparents**

**Pen:Who doesn't?**

**Blood:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>"Looks like their here sweetheart."<p>

Grandpa smiled towards me."Sounds like it grandpa."

Pete jumped on my shoulder and said _"Fresh meat._"

"No Pete."

Pete liked to scare new people who came here."Lets go greet them sweetheart."

"Okay."

We walked out into the hall and went to the door (The kithen is near the front door).

** Gowlands pov.**

"These place is HUGE."

"We like it here."

"Old man, didn't you say this guy had a granddaughter?"

"Yes Boris, but I have to tell ya'll something's." They all turned towards me.

"One thing is NEVER call her sweetie."

Then Dee asked. "Why?"

"I'll tell ya'll later, but I want my bothers permission first."

Gray asked. "Anything else?"

"Yes, she's just like ya'll, she's a munat."

The look on their faces was real funny, and  
>then door opened.<p>

**Kates pov**

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Granndpa had a sense of humor sometimes.I carried on with the act "Of witchcraft and wizardry."

Grandpa said the next few words."Which I am sure you is."

Then I said "Safe for children of all ages,"

"And has no history that could bring the end to our existence as we know it,"

"But there is a giant snake downstairs."

"And there is also a giant three-headed dog ...that can kill you."

"And there are giant spiders ...that can eat yo face."

Then they all burst out laughing._"At least we made a good first impression." _I thought.

Uncle Gowland walked up, and gave me and grandpa a hug, and then said  
>"Ha,ha,ha Still got the sense of humor Jeff."<p>

He turned to me and said "Hey there scaly"

"It's not scaly uncle, its Kate"

"Gotcha scaly, here are your new roommates,".He pointed to the group of kids.

"Well, introduce yourselves."

One guy stepped up.  
>He was wearing a top hat that had roses on it, white pants and dress shirt with a black jacket.<br>He had spiky raven colored hair and bright blue eyes."My name is Blood Durpe, I'm a vampire."  
>As he said this I noticed he had pointy teeth.<p>

He steped back and a girl in a black dress with a red corset stepped up.  
>She had purple hair that went in spirals."Our name is Vivaldi, we can seduce people."<p>

She stepped back and two little boys in plaid suits stepped up.  
>One in red, while the other was in blue."My name is Dee."<br>The little boy in blue said.  
>The other one in red said "And I'm Dum".Then they said together. "And we can change from kids to adults."<p>

They stepped back then a guy in black pants and really loose black t-shirt stepped up.  
>He had silver hair and a eyepatch on his right eye."My name is Nightmare,<br>I can enter peoples dreams, and I also read minds".He went back and a guy in jeans and a purple shirt stepped up.

"My name is Elliot, I'm part dog."  
>Then the twins yell. "YOU'RE A RABBIT CHICKIE HARE!".Elliot sighed and stepped back.<br>His ears DIDN'T look like a dog, he look like rabbit.

After him a guy in jeans with a green shirt and a yellow jacket came forward.  
>"My name is Pierce and I'm part mouse."He had red hair with a yellow streak.<br>He the cutest mouse ears.

He stepped back and a guy in what look like a warden outfit came forward.  
>"My f*cking name is Black and I can f*cking teleport anyway I want."<br>He had an eyepatch on his left eye and red hair.  
>Then a guy that looked exactly him, but in a jester outfit said.<br>"My name is White, I win every card game I play  
>and I also apologize for my bothers vocabulary."<p>

"Its ok."I responded to him.

They stepped back and a guy in black shorts with chains and a black shirt with a skull on it."My name is Boris and I'm part cat".  
>He had pink and purple hair with the same color cat ears and tail.<p>

He stepped back and a guy in navy blue shirt and jeans came up and said "My name is Gary and I'm part lizard".  
>He had navy blue hair and gold.<br>The lizard stepped back and yet another guy  
>stepped up in a red dress shirt and black pants.<p>

"My name is Ace and I can turn any part of my body into a weapon".He had a sort of a creepy smile  
>pastered on his face;he had chestnut brown hair and<br>red eyes.

He stepped back and I think the last guy stepped up and said "My name is Julius and I can controll time".  
>He had navy blue hair and eyes.<br>He was wearing black suit pants and shirt;he also wore a clock earring on his left ear.

Then uncle Gowland asked. "Hey, where's Peter?"

They all looked around."He's behind the b*tch." The warden dress man responded as  
>he pointed over at me.<p>

My eye twitched at his remark.

"What you call me?" (She doesn't really care that Peter is behind her right now).

"You heard me b*tch."

I let a lick of flame out of my mouth.

"Kate."

I looked at grandpa."Let it go." He said to me.

I sighed."Yes grandpa."

"Your very loyal to your f*cking master I see."

"He's not my master you douche bag."

Before the conversation could get any farther, Gowland stepped in.

"Black, stop it and let Peter introduce himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:I didn't feel like typing anymore -_-<strong>

**Black:Shut the -**

**Pen:Don't even start and please review**


	23. Sad news

**Pen:I'm very sorry to say this...**

**Alice:But Pen is not going to be updating any stories.**

**Random Fan (If I have any):But why?**

**Pen:Don't worry *Hugs fan* I'm going to be updating stories on DeviantART now.**

**Random Fan:But why not stay on here?**

**Pen:Cuz, I like DeviantArt better cuz when I make stories on there it doesn't cut words out and has a less 'Harsh' aura.**

**Random Fan:I going to miss you~**

**Pen:Don't worry, I'll still review other stories and Pm people, so if you feel like talking to me you can, or want writing/story plot advice come see me.**

**Black:You f*cking finish?**

**Pen:*Flips him off* Anyway, I'll try not to neglet my stories on DeviantART, farewell my dear Fanfictioner's~**


End file.
